


This Unspoken Thing

by DatFreud



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yondu Udonta, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatFreud/pseuds/DatFreud
Summary: After defeating Ego, the dust finally settles and Yondu have time to think everything that have happened over and really let it sink it. Despite the jumble of thoughts and imagines flashing across Yondu’s retina, one stands out in particular; Come a Little Bit Close blasting out of the ship’s speakers. Even though the music had been the rat’s idea, it had been Kraglin who picked the song. Now, Yondu may not be the best at deciphering feelings and what not, but he knows a damn a broad hint when he sees one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Guardians of The Galaxy Vol. 2 really rekindled my Yondu obsession which led to this fanfiction. It’s a kind of fix-it-AU because I am still in denial about the ending. This chapter is just a little build up before the porn

It is strange really. If someone had told Yondu a week ago, that his crew would commit mutiny against him and that he would battle a planet and become a member of The Guardians of the Galaxy, Yondu would had laughed his ass off. And yet here he is. Sitting on the remains of the Ecletor with Kraglin, Peter and the rest of the Guardians. There is not much talking going on, other than a low mutter from below deck. Yondu figures most of them a too tired to make small talk or none of them can focus enough to talk about something important, that needs remembering. Everybody is just minding their own business.

Drax is sitting with the little twig in his lap. Both seems to be asleep. The brute’s head is tipped back and his mouth is open. His snoring has already become a part of the background noise, perfectly in sync with the engine’ humming. The bug-lady sits in the chair next to them, starring off into space, but with a hand lingering besides Drax’s on the armrest. Yondu shakes his head lightly and looks away. He doesn’t even want to know what’s going on here.

Both the green chick and her damn sister are sitter under deck, talking quietly. At least most of the time. Sometimes the hussed voices grow in strength and eovle into lord words and exaggerated sighs and groans. Gamaora is during most of the talking, the blue fiend doesn’t seem to have much to say. Yondu can recognize the tone of her voice. Sometimes the words are loud enough for Yondu to make them out. There seems to be a family crises. Not that Yondu gives a damn, not after the stunt the demonic stepsister pulled on Berhert. His new implant is still acting up, properly because Nebula fucked up some of the nerve ends and synapse connection between his flesh and the implant, when she shot the old one to pieces. For all he cares that blue bitch could have blown up with the planet. Yondu huffs to himself and focuses his attention on something more pleased, that doesn’t cause phantomic pain to stir at the base of his new fin. It isn’t a sharp or unbearable pain, it is just annoying, like a constant reminder of the mutiny.

Peter is flying what is left of the Eclector with Rocket as his co-pilot. They exchange a few mumbles every now and then, but other than that they are both quiet. If it wasn’t for his still frozen and somewhat numb fingers, Yondu would be flying the ship himself. Not that it would be a good idea. Even if his fingers worked properly, flying and navigating would still be out of the question, given that Yondu’s reflexes and thinking are still slowed down, due to the lack of oxygen he suffered during what is possibly the only altruistic deed, he has ever done in his entire life.

There has always been a catch or secret agenda to everything Yondu does.  Even when he gave Peter his first M-ship, which the Terran then named The Milano, Yondu had had a ulterior motive.

It had been after special complicated mission, but Peter had succeeded in the end, and not that Yondu had been proud or anything, he had just felt that the boy’s effort required some kind of acknowledgment on his part. The boy had done good after all. But the unwanted and unacknowledged need to praise boy had not been the only reason, for Yondu’s sudden generosity.

Yondu had and still has, done a lot fucked up things, which he isn’t proud of. Fetching kids for Ego and sending those little brats to their graves, is on the top of that list. Yondu isn’t known for having high morals or strong ethic, usually he doesn’t give a fuck. But hurting kids just tugs at something inside him, that he thought he had managed to stove away into the darkest corner of his mind long ago, along with all the unpleasant emotions that accompanies the memory of his own childhood.  Hence the other reason for acknowledging the boy. Yondu had hope it would ease some of the inner pain, or at least make it crawl back into his subconscious where it belonged

 Therefore, Yondu had given Peter his own M-ship. In a sense. He had given the boy a broken down junkpile that once had been an M-ship and a promise, that if he fixed it, he got to keep it.  When the other crew members had started to bitch about favoritism, Yondu had a somehow solid argument for giving the boy his own ship. The boy had fixed it, therefore he had earned it.

Yondu’s train of thought is broken, when ship makes a sharp left in order to avoid to a gathering of lone meteors drifting about.  Despite his reluctance he still ends up looking at Peter through the reflection of the windscreen.

Peter pays a lot more attention to the stars and the controls, than is strictly necessary, but Yondu is not about to complain. He prefers the silence over the prospect having to talk about their feelings concerning everything that has happened between them. Yondu is not good at that. Never was and never will be. He prefers the Ravager way. Instead of dealing with unwanted emotions, you take them all, stuff them in a box, and then you crush it! Problem solved. They both said what needed to be said at that time, and that should be the end of it. No need to keeping digging in it and surely no reason to repeat any of the words.

 Yondu catches Peter’s eyes in the windscreen’s reflection, and the boy immediately redirection his attention to some buttons on the control panel. A grin spreads out Yondu’s face, flashing his broken and silver-dipped teeth. It appears his isn’t the only one, who’d rather not dwell on the past too much.

Despite his unwillingness, Yondu can’t help but think back, on what has happened.The past few days has been one crazy ride, and for the first time since that golden gal approached him on Contraxia, there is actually time to sit down and let it all sink in. He had almost died. Yondu had thought for sure, that he was a goner when he and Peter breached the planet’s atmosphere and continued into the cold empty space. That’s why he figured out he might as well open up to Peter, and do right by him for once. He had not planed of Kraglin swing by like some good damn hero in a cape.

The hint of a smile forms on Yondu’s chapped lips as his eyes seek out his first mate. He never will admit it, but Yondu is grateful for what Kraglin did. Had it not been for Kraglin’s quick thinking Yondu would have died out there. Yondu must admit he was surprises to suddenly see Kraglin besides Peter. Even more surprised when the pale Xandarien reached out for him and pressed the compressed spacesuit against his chest. Kraglin had held Yondu’s gaze as the spacesuit enclosed his body, sealing Yondu off from his unbreathable surroundings. Yondu knew that look in his first mate’s eyes; Don’t you dare die on me, Cap’n. It hadn’t been a request, it had been an order, one that Yondu happily would oblige, because who could say no to a look like that? Not him, that’s for sure. It means lot to him, that even though Yondu has kept pushing him back and been a pain in the ass, Kraglin never left… Damn sentiment.

Yondu huffs to himself because of his own train of thoughts. Yet, now that he has opened that can of worms, he can’t seem to force the lid back on again. He keeps his red eyes on the Xandrian, who is setting in a chair not too far from him.  He looks as tired and spent as Yondu feels, and with good reason. The did just fight a fricking planet. Yondu is relived the both came out on top, glad even.  He can’t help but smile. Just a little tug at the corner of his lips. He will never admit it out loud, but he cares about his bony Xandarian, more than he properly should, or at least would allow himself. Because caring meant the risk of getting hurt. Peter had made that crystal clear for Yondu, when he decided to bail on him. Of course, the care he felt for Pere and for Kraglin are two very different kinds of care. That though comforts and worries him simultaneously, because Kraglin are not the same as Peter, but if this weird feeling, this care, isn’t the same, what is it then. He has a vague idea, has had for some time, but he never dared to act on it.

 Yondu pulls his gaze away from Kraglin and directs it to the floor instead. He can feel his mind wander into dangerous territory, but this time he can’t bring himself to stop it. Properly a side effect from nearly dying. It has left his mind groggy and without its usual boundaries. Despite the jumble of thoughts and imagines flashing across Yondu’s retina and groggy mind, one stands out in particular; Come a Little Bit Close blasting out of the ship’s speakers. Even though the music had been the rat’s idea, it had been Kraglin who picked the song. Now, Yondu may not be the best at deciphering feelings and what not, but he knows a damn broad hint when he sees one.

Yondu takes a deep breath and stands up from his seat, without really thinking about it. He knows, if he hesitates, then he’ll have time to think about what he is about to do. He will have time to think about a lot of what-if scenarios and all the accompanying meanings and emotions… and that will most likely end up with him talking himself out of it. And that would be a damn shame, now that poor Kraggles have gone through all that trouble to save his sorry behind. Better not hesitate, and just do it then.

A low rumble emerges from the ship’s core, that has both the rat and Kraglin looking worried, because a ship shouldn’t really sound like that, no matter how much it has been through. Despite the fact that the sound should be unsettling for Yondu, it is still his ship after all, he has to force down a smile. The Eclector couldn’t have picked a better time to act up. Now Yondu had a legit excuse to get Kraglin away from the others.

“Kraglin,” he says in a hoarse voice, his windpipe and vocal cord still wonky from space’s freezing nothingness, “we better check the engine room, she’s been making those strange noises ever since we left the planet’s orbit,” it is not one of Yondu’s most sophisticated or contemplated lies, but it is based on enough truth to make it sound reliable. The ship does in fact sound funny. At little rumble here and unexpected thuds there. All are indications of the fact that the disengaging from the rest of the Eclector had not gone as smoothly as Yondu had hoped.

Kraglin gets up from his seat with his usual yes sir as if the mutiny never happened at all. It’s both strange and kind of a relief to have him act like that. Yondu quickly decides on settling on the second emotion and let’s himself dwell on the grounding experience of having Kraglin follow his orders like usual. It brings a sense of familiarity to this strange, and slightly intimidating situation that Yondu plans to initiate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the smut. Hope you guys like it :D

Kraglin follows his captain out of the bridge and down the long hallway, leading to the engines room. Without the yapping of the Ravager crew, the Eclector is unusually quiet. No mumbles from the corners, no high laughter from the dining hall. Not even a blaster shot from the training area. The only sounds are the thumps of their footsteps, which echoes in the empty corridor. They walk side by side and by the time they round the first corner, they are in step. They walk in silence, even though Kraglin has a million things he wants to say. Most of them start with I’m sorry. I’m sorry I started the mutiny. I’m sorry for not trusting you. I’m sorry I almost got you killed. I’m sorry. But he doesn’t dare to open his mouth to say any of that. He is afraid of how Yondu will react once the silence comes to an end. He fears that even though he saved Yondu’s life, he might have lost him anyway. Kraglin can’t bear the thought of that.  It gives him some relief that Yondu still after everything that has happened, still wants to be alone with him. Even if it’s just fixing pipes and wires, Kraglin is still grateful. Determent not to let his captain down, he scans every corner of the hall for leaks or broken wires.

Yondu looks at his first mate out of the corner of his eyes. Kraglin isn’t looking at him. The Xandarian’s blue eyes scans their surroundings running along all of the exposed pipes and wires, and occasionally his head shifts in order to listen closely to the sounds, emerging from deep within the ship’s core.  It seems like Kraglin brought his little lie. Either that or he is a damn god actor.

When they reach the engine room, Yondu has fallen a few steps behind Kraglin, which enables him to fully observe the Xandarian, without Kraglin finding out. It also enables Yondu to lock the hatch after it has closed behind them, without Kraglin noticing. He follows Kraglin into the room and smiles at the way his first mate scans the pipes along the ceiling for any indication of a leak, he really has no idea what is coming for him. That thought makes Yondu smirk in satisfaction.

When Kraglin stops at the first fuel tank, Yondu takes a few more steps, decreasing the distance between him and his prey. His red eyes roam across Kraglin’s back, but the Xandarian doesn’t seem to notice, seeing that he is completely engrossed in studying the many wires and pipes leading in and out of the tank. His long bony fingers trace along the area where the pipes have been welded to the tank. For a moment Yondu wonders what does fingers would feel like wrapped around his cock.

“There must be a leak somewhere,” Kraglin concludes as he wrinkled his nose at the strong stench of petrochemicals, “maybe one of the pipes cracked because of the heat when we detached,” Kraglin continues his analysis as he taps on the tank’s pressure gauge. Nothing seems to be wrong at first sight, but the gauge could be damaged as well since their departure wasn’t one of their smoothest ones. Therefore he decides to inspect it further. Even with his eyes glued to the tank, he can still sense Yondu in the periphery of his visual field. Normally when they do this, they are usually side by side, but Kraglin guesses Yondu keeps his distances out of safety precaution. That thought makes Kraglin’s stomach clench up in tight knots. After all, he wanted Yondu to come closer and trust him, not step away. Kraglin shakes his head in hopes of chasing those hurtful thoughts away and instead, he focuses on checking the gauge for defects, mumbling small comments from time to time.

Yondu knows Kraglin is mostly talking to himself, and therefore doesn’t expects a comment from Yondu. When it comes to engines and anything mechanic really, Kraglin is a bit of a genius. He doesn’t need Yondu’s help or insight to locate and stop the leak long enough to get them to Knowhere. Therefore, Yondu doesn’t feel bad at all for not listening. He got something else to focus on right now.

Yondu can still picture the words from the Terran song fill the air, as he and the little rat rampaged through the corridors of the Eclector with a vengeance.  _Come a little bit closer, you’re my kind of man. So big and so strong._ Yondu would lie if he said, he’d never thought about his first mate in a more-than-platonic way. Sure, Kraglin might not be considered beautiful with his lanky body and lack of personal hygiene. Yet, there has always been something about his unwavering loyalty and easy-going nature that speaks to Yondu. It might be the way every yessir stroke his ego or the way something stirs inside him, whenever Kraglin barks at him in private when the strongly disagree on a plan. Kraglin always lets Yondu have the last word in the end, but not before he has said his piece. Kraglin’ only does so in private. Never in front of the rest of the crew. Only once has he done that, and Yondu can forgive him for it. By Anthos, it might even have been the smartest thing Kraglin could have done in that situation. If he hadn’t questioned Yondu’s reasons in public, he might have been cast out the airlock along with the rest of the crew, and Yondu would have died at the hands of some Kree slaveowner. So, even though Ravagers never forgive and never forget, Yondu would make an exception this time.

With a wicked smile on his blue lips, Yondu closes the distances between their bodies and nudges Kraglin’s backside with his hip. When Kraglin stops his inspection and looks at Yondu over his shoulder, Yondu acts like nothing happened and stands his ground. If he is going to push himself out of his no-attachments/no-feelings comfort zone, he might as well have fun with it, and tease Kraglin in the process.

Kraglin brushes the light touch of as an accident at first. After all, Yondu didn’t seem to have noticed the sudden contact, but then it happens again, and Kraglin isn’t sure how to react at all. He looks at Yondu to get some kind of indication, of what is expected of him.

Yondu pretends he doesn’t see Kraglin’s raised eyebrow or feel how the bony back tenses for a movement because of the sudden unfamiliar closeness. It takes all of Yondu’s self-control not to smirk as he looks at the pipes that are connected to the tank. He raises his hand to feel along the welding, just to make his act look convincing. When Kraglin returns his gaze to the tank in order to inspect a rusty area, Yondu feels how the bony body relaxes once again and his chipped smile returns.

Tentatively, Yondu starts to press his pelvis against Kraglin, eager to find out how much pressure he can apply before Kraglin reacts. Not a lot, he quickly discovers. The first tell-tale sign is the sudden tension in Kraglin’s posture. The next is his changed breathing, which has become more controlled and more deliberate. It reminds Yondu of a predator’s, right before it attacks its prey. Yondu hast to fight down a shiver at the thought.

Kraglin’s hands have stopped moving and Yondu can easily imagine the confused look in Kraglin’s eyes as he tries to figure out what the hell is going on. Technically it was Kraglin who asked for this in the first place, Yondu is only complying. Yondu presses a little closer so that his entire front is pressed flat against Kraglin’s back. Deliberately he blows hit hot, sour breath in Kraglin’s ear every time he exhales. He chuckles low in his chest when he feels Kraglin shiver against him.

“uUm, Captain?” he hears the first mate gasp, unable to stop the sound from escaping his throat. This time he is certain that the touch wasn’t accidental. Yondu did in purpose. But what to what purpose, Kraglin doesn’t know. He hopes a lot of things, but you can never be sure with Yondu. The feeling of Yondu flushed against his back send Kraglin’s mind into overdrive. He is glad that Yondu hasn’t withdrawn from Kraglin or lost his trust in him completely. It gives him a glimmer of hope, that things can return to normal between them. And yet, this is so far from normal. This is whole new territory, and Kraglin has no idea what to expect. So, in the end, he decides to follow Yondu’s lead.

“Something wrong, Kraggles?” Yondu ask and tries really hard to keep the smirk out of his voice. He doesn’t want to spoil their little game. Or his game, Kraglin just became a contestant without really knowing about. Yondu wants Kraglin to be the one who puts their “unspoken thing”, as Peter would have called it, into words. At least that is what he tells himself. The real reason why he doesn’t want to be the one to break the barrier is because he is afraid. Afraid of rejection and abandonment.

“No, sir. I was just wondering…” Yondu doesn’t let him finish his sentence. He rubs his pelvis in small, teasing circles against Kraglin, cutting off his flow of words. When Kraglin doesn’t move Yondu pushes the boundaries between friendship and something new even further by placing both hands on Kraglins narrow hips.  Kraglin bites his lower lips without really thinking about it. This is defiantly something new, but not necessarily bad.  Yondu has done what Kraglin asked for and come a little bit closer at least in a literal sense, so now the ball is in Kraglin’s court. He stays where he is, afraid that he will break whatever spell they are under if he moves. Instead, he relaxes into the touch and even dares to lean back against Yondu, giving his silent consent. All thoughts about broken pipes and rumbling engines forgotten. The only thing that matters is that Yondu hasn’t pushed him away, liked he feared he would.

“Wondering what exactly?” Yondu murmurs into Kraglin’s ear and rubs his stubble against Kraglin’s throat. He tries to keep his demeanor cool and carefree, but in reality, he is nervous. He hates that feeling. It remains him too much of his first years as a Kree slave. Back then he had felt terrified and absolutely helpless. Everyone he knew and cared about had cast him away. Even his own parents. That realization had hurt more than any whiplash or flesh wound. But it had made him strong, forced him to become tough and independent, and that he had. He had built a wall around himself and pushed everyone who came too close away, thereby protecting himself from a repetition of the past. Letting someone past that wall is terrifying, but Yondu wants it. At what he wants he gets, no matter how transgressive it might feel.

” Wondering if this means, you have taken the bait,” Kraglin finally says in a calm and smug tone. Now that he has made up his mind, he decides to his captain that final push, that he evidently needs, but is too stubborn and proud to ask for.

And just like that, Yondu feels the mood change. He knows for a fact, Kraglin is to blame, or to thank, depending on how you look at it. His whole posture changes, from his loosened shoulders to the calm way he breaths. He may look relaxed, but Yondu isn’t fooled by the calm appearance. He has known Kraglin long enough to tell when Kraglin becomes hyper-vigilant. Yondu suddenly feels a lot more like the prey than the predator. Surprisingly, he isn’t bothered by the sudden change. In fact, it thrills him, and the part of him that has been kept away from his consciousness until now is excited to see what Kraglin intends to do about this unspoken thing.

“Bait?” Yondu repeats with a huff, “you make it sound like I didn’t know what was going on,” he adds, muttering the words against Kraglin’s neck, in what is definitely not a shy kiss.

“Did you?” Kraglin turns around in Yondu’s arms and looks at his captain with a sly smile on his face and both eyebrows raised because he knows, Yondu was partial clueless and partial in denial about this whole thing. He isn’t hiding that knowledge from Yondu, His skeptical look reveals  that he already knows Yondu’s answer to his question

Yondu huffs again and pinches Kraglin’s side hard, to wipe that smug grin off his face. He is well aware that he might have been a bit slow on this whole thing and ignoring the signs he did see. Not that he will ever admit it, let alone voice it our loud. And that is not going to change just because just because Kraglin is looking at him with hungry eyes and a toothy grin, that sends Yondu’s blood rushing south.

“Careful, Kraggles. I’m still your captain,” he warns but his voice lags any form of threat. Instead, the words come out as a husky rumble from deep within his chest. He watches as Kraglin’s swallows hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. Blue eyes meet red head on. Both men keep the other’s gaze in a silent challenge, neither plans to lose.

Kraglin holds Yondu’s gaze and even dares to move a bit closer so that his chest is almost touching his captain’s. He still considers Yondu his captain even though his lost his crew and most of his ship. But they are both alive. First mate and Captain. For Kraglin that is enough, but he knows that for Yondu it isn’t. His greedy nature compels him to seek out more. Soon enough they will be traveling the quadrant in search for a new ship and a new crew, ready to start again. Kraglin is fine with that. He even looks forward to it, because who knows where Yondu’s greediness and ambitions will lead them? But before all that, they still have something to take care of.

When Kraglin steps down from the challenge and lowers his gaze, Yondu hums in satisfaction. He counts this as another victory when he sees who Kraglin is starring at his cracked blue lips. Yondu darts out his tongue and wets his lips. Now they are finally getting somewhere, but they are not quite there yet.

“Speak up, boy. I’m not a mind reader,” he endorses with a smirk, still pushing Kraglin’s boundaries, waiting for him to give in. He doesn’t fail to see how Kraglin bits his lower lip, in what could be mistaken nervousness, if Yondu hadn’t known the man for so long. Yondu smirk grows. That’s what the boy gets for insinuating that Yondu is slow on the uptake when it comes to these things. And who could really blame him anyway? It’s not like deciphering hints and insinuations has been on the top of his to-do list, when he also had a damn brat,  a psychotic planet, and a murderous crew to attend to. And then, of course, there is the fact that Yondu isn’t the best at understanding and expressing his own feelings, let alone others.

“Permission to kiss you,” Kraglin almost whispers, his eyes never leaving the blue lips, “captain,” he adds in a hoarse tone and raises his gaze to look at Yondu.  Something needs to happen. He can feel it, and he is pretty sure Yondu feels it too. Kraglin’s whole body is tensed. He feels like a coiled spring, ready to blow any second. But he can’t. Not without Yondu’s permission. Kraglin almost lost the guy once today, he will not risk losing him over something as stupid as a kiss. But that doesn’t mean he can’t long for it. He lets out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding when Yondu finally nods after a torturing long moment.

Kraglin shuts his eyes and closes the distance between them to kiss his tensed-up friend. It’s slow and soft. Kraglin gets that the whole ordeal with checking the engine room had just been an excuse to initiate touch. He knows how Yondu works. He would properly never start this shit on his own if there is even a slight risk of someone else seeing him with his guard down.  Therefore, Kraglin is careful. He moves his lips slowly against Yondu’s, smiling into the kiss when he feels Yondu kissing him back. It’s sloppy, awkward and uncoordinated, but to Kraglin, it’s perfect. When Kraglin feels Yondu relax into the kiss he dares to slide an arm around his shoulder and tug him towards him.

Yondu makes a sound deep in his throat but doesn’t protest. Even when Kraglin cups the back of Yondu’s head, and his long fingers trace the scar tissue where the implant connects with his skull. The hand keeps Yondu in place, not that he intends on running away. Not when Kraglin kisses him like that. It so gentle it drives Yondu insane. There are so many things he wants to tell Kraglin in this very moment. Sentimental shit. Like telling the Xandarian how much he means to Yondu, how he still can’t believe the hairy bastard had risked his own life to save Yondu’s, that he is sorry for everything that has happened, that he loves him and never wants him to leave his side. But Yondu will never allow himself to say any of that, yet Kraglin still deserves to know. Therefore, he pours all those complicated emotions and forbidden words into the kiss, moving his lips against Kraglin’s while caressing his bony hips with his thumbs.

They keep kissing like that. Slow and tentatively, like they both need to make sure this is real, that they were both alive. Nevertheless, this kiss grows more and more urgent with each passing second. Simply because the past couple of days have been filled with close calls. Because they are both need and desperate. The slow touch of their lips grows to bites and tugs and their breaths turn labored.

Yondu’s responses grow more aggressive as he slams Kraglin’s back into the tank and presses his own crotch against Kraglin’s. He growls into the kiss and takes Kraglin’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugs. Both of Kraglin’s hands find their way to Yondu’s round butt cheeks and start to grip and knead them in a way, that makes Yondu gasp and push back against the teasing hands. He hums against Kraglin’s lips before he pushed his tongue between them to explore Kraglin’s wet, willing mouth. Yondu’s closed eyes enable him to really focus on all the strange new sensation and how Kraglin fills all of his senses. It’s almost overwhelming. He can’t decide if he should thrust his groin against Kraglin’s to create more friction or if he should rub back against those talented hands. In the end, Kraglin makes the decision for him.

Kraglin grips his captain by both butt cheeks and pulls him flat against him, never breaking the kiss. He grinds his clothed crotch against Yondu’s, which makes them both gasp at the sudden stimulation.  Due to the close proximity, Kraglin feels how Yondu shivers against him when his traces Yondu’s ass crack with a finger in an unspoken promise. Kraglin breaks the kiss and moves his lips down Yondu’s neck, placing open-mouth kisses on all the exposed skin he finds. On instinct, he growls when Yondu’s shirt and coat deny him access to the blue collarbone.

“Somebody’s impatient,” Yondu purrs and tilts his head to give Kraglin better access to the part of his neck, which is not covered. The kissing and licking on his skin feel weird, but Yondu is not about to complain. If Kraglin enjoys it, he can play along. Especially if Kraglin keeps scraping and nibbling his teeth along his neck like that.

“Somebody almost lost you today,” Kraglin mutters. He knows the words hold a lot more sentiment that what is usually allowed in their normal conversations, but he hopes Yondu will cut him some slack. He did after all save him today. He smiles against Yondu’s neck when all the response he gets is a short huff and an eye roll.  Certain, that his captain will not stand for anymore gentle words, Kraglin occupies his mouth by biting down on Yondu’s neck. Not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to get the get blood to pool beneath the surface, leaving behind a dark blue mark.

Yondu bucks against Kraglin when the Xandarian continues to suck and bite at the same spot over and over again. The small movement is enough to create som friction, but it is not enough. Not even close.  His cock is rock hard and still trapped in his tight leather pants, which really isn’t comfortable at all. At least he isn’t the only one suffering. Judging by the bulge pressed against his thigh, Yondu is sure that Kraglin is in a similar state. The original plan had been to make Kraglin ask for it all, make it his responsibility, but Yondu can’t wait any longer.

“Are you just going to stand there all day?” Yondu ask and takes a step back, freeing himself from Kraglin’s hungry mouth, “or are we going to do this?” Yondu keeps Kraglin’s gaze looked as he slowly slides his long coat off his shoulders. It pools around his legs with a klong. He grins when he sees how Kraglin wets his kiss-swollen lips, “you asked for it. Now, come and get it,” he dares his first mate.

Even though this wasn’t exactly what Kraglin had had in mind when he picked the song, he doesn’t decline the open invitation, because this is even better that his original intention. In a single heartbeat, he pushes off the tank and smashes his mouth against Yondu’s in a demanding kiss. His hands roam across Yondu’s body, exploring and mapping every centimeter of unmarked territory. Yondu inhales sharply when Kraglin’s hands find their way under his shirt, where they trace all of the unseen scars. 

Yondu fist Kraglin’s uniform tightly to keep himself from pushing Kraglin away, when the fingers brush the long scar that follows his spine all the way from his neck down to the small of his back. Despite the lack of words, Kraglin catches on to Yondu’s discomfort and abandons the long scar in favor of dipping his hand into the waistband of Yondu’s pants. The belt makes matters a tad more difficult, but Kraglin manages to squeeze a hand inside and grab a handful of round blue butt. But it still isn’t enough for Yondu.  He growls impatiently and opens his belt, giving Kraglin better access, which Kraglin immediately takes advantage of. He digs both hands into Yondu’s now loose pants and squeezes hard and just to tease, he slightly moves his hands in opposite directions, pulling Yondu’s cheek slightly apart.

“Mmm, that’s good,” Yondu hums with his exhale, “you like touching your captain like that, Kraggles?” he asks with mischief gleaming in his red eyes as his fingers toy with the long zipper on Kraglin’s uniform. He pulls it down slowly, even though every fiber of his being scream at him to go faster. Yondu has always been impatient. If somebody ever where to try the marshmallow test on him, he would eat the first marshmallow presented to him before the instructor even would have started to explain the possibility of getting two instead of one, if he only waited a bit. Not that he knows what a marshmallow is, but that is not the point. The point is Yondu hates waiting and is impatient by nature. Especially when Kraglin’s warm hands feel so good pressed against his backside. He can’t help but imagine where those clever fingers also could be of use.  He finally pulls the zipper all the way down, revealing both, chest, stomach, and once white underwear.  One blue finger traces the trail of hair from Kraglin’s navel to the waistband. The material doesn’t stop him. He digs the digits under the worn elastic band and scratches the hair and sensitive skin he finds with his nails, making Kraglin pant something incoherent. Yondu smiles as his fingers crease the skin above Kraglin’s erect cock.

“Already told you, boy. I’m no mind reader, If you want something, speak up,” he repeats himself with a wicked grin.

Even though Kraglin opens his mouth, no words come out. The hand almost touching his cock, has made his brain temporally shut down. All he can do while it reboots is nod and wet his lips. Yondu follows the tongue closely with his eyes, which isn’t exactly helping Kraglin. He opens mouth and tries to speak again.

“I want you to touch me,” the words feel heavy on his tongue, almost forbidden. A first mate should never ask for something like that from their captain, but Kraglin still did it. And he doesn’t regret it. The only thing he regrets is the fact that it required Yondu almost dying to get those words over his lips.

“I want you to touch me, sir,” Kraglin quickly corrects himself, when Yondu opens his mouth to do it for him. Yondu’s open mouth turns into a wicked smile instead and he slowly moves his fingers up and down Kraglin’s front, touching his thighs and lower stomach, but he deliberately keeps the touch away from where he figures Kraglin needs it the most.

“Touch you where Kraggles?” Yondu asks, trying his best to sound all innocent and clueless as he continues his sweet torture. Kraglin’s scowl tells him, he didn’t succeed.

“There,” Kraglin growls as he lets go Yondu’s ass in favor of using it to guide Yondu’s hand to his cock, which is already painfully hard. The tip is dripping pre-come and stains the front of his already dirty underwear. He moans loudly and throws his head back when Yondu thumbs the cockhead.

He loves how responsive Kraglin’s body is to his touch. It makes him feel powerful and in control, which is a feeling Yondu has been deprived of lately. It feels good to have it all back. He presses the heel of his palm against Kraglin’s throbbing length and grins when it earns him a small yelp from Kraglin. It boosts his confidence tremendously to know that those addicting noises are because of him and what he is doing to Kraglin.  High on that thought Yondu presses his own hard cock against Kraglin’s trembling thigh to show him, just how much Yondu enjoys this. All previous fears and doubts have been erased from Yondu’s mind. How can they not when Kraglin is bucking against him like that, practically begging for more? In their place, raw arousal and want have taken hold.

 Yondu rocks his pelvis against Kraglin in a steady rhythm as he frees the first mate’s trapped length. Once again his thumb circles around and over the tip, smearing the pre-come and spreads it over the sensitive head. Kraglin bucks against him but Yondu presses his whole body against him, keeping him in place with his body weight. He absolutely loves the noises that escape between Kraglin’s clenched teeth, as Yondu continues to stroke his cock with a firm grip. What he doesn’t love is how Kraglin’s hands on his cheeks have stopped moving, making Yondu the only one doing all the work. They would have to change that. When Kraglin makes the sound again, Yondu can’t help but wonder what it will take to get Kraglin to truly give in and stop holding the sounds back.

“I believe you were doing something down there with your hands, ” Yondu whispers in Kraglin’s ear, his breath hot and sour before he takes the lobe between his lips. Kraglin gasps at the sudden sensations and tries to thrust into Yondu’s hand, but the captain’s massive weight keeps him pressed against the tank without much leeway. He admits his defeat, when his attempts fall short, and instead he focuses on obeying Yondu’s subtitle order. He grips both sides of the open zipper and looks at his captain for permission. It is granted when Yondu gives him a silent nod. Kraglin makes quick work of pulling both pants and underwear down Yondu’s thigh, leaving his most sensitive parts exposed to the engine rooms cold air. Now freed, Yondu’s blue cock stands proudly between them. The urge to take it his hand and turn this into a mutual handjob session is strong, but Kraglin refrains. Regardless how tempting it is, it will have to wait, because Kraglin has other orders.

He slides his middle finger down Yondu’s smooth crack at a slow agonizing pace. It is a big contrast to the fast rhythm at which Yondu fists Kraglin’s cock. He has to concentrate hard on not mimicking Yondu’s pace. Kraglin has secretly wanted this for so long. Now that he finally has it, he plans on making the most of every second, and that includes taking his sweet time, no matter how much Yondu growls in protest. Kraglin slowly presses on dry fingertip against Yondu’s thigh dark blue pucker.  When he tries to push it inside, Yondu inhales sharply and pulls away on instinct from the intrusion.

“Slick it up first, will you,” Yondu groans angrily against Kraglin’s collarbone and tightens his grip around Kraglin’s cock in a nonverbal warning. He doesn’t even know why he suddenly feels the anger swell inside him. Maybe his angry with Kraglin because of inexperience with this sort of intimacy, or maybe himself, because he still can’t believe he initiated this thing on his own, leaving himself completely exposed and woundable.

“Sorry, boss,” Kraglin pants against the tank and sticks two fingers into his mouth, covering them thoroughly in spit. Yondu makes a face but doesn’t protest further when Kraglin returns the wet fingers to his hole. Kraglin palms a round ass cheek and gently pulls it to the side, giving him more room for the wet fingers to explore the tender flesh around the tight ring of muscles. His thumb toys with the entrances. He strokes the sensitive pucker until it slowly softens, but he never attempts to push in. The wet index and middle finger travel down Yondu’s perineum and presses down behind Yondu’s balls, before the slide back to his entrance. Yondu bucks against the fingers to Kraglin’s great pleasure.

Yondu feels how the anger spills from his body as Kraglin’s touches grow more secure pleasurable. Maybe he was just freaking out before. He figures it is pretty natural, considering he has just allowed, not asked for, Kraglin to do to him. His anger vanishes completely when those wet fingers disappear from his rim once again. “Fucking tease,” he moans as the fingers leave behind a wet trail along their way. As annoying as the teasing may be, Yondu has to admit, it does the trick. He feels his body relax, even when Kraglin’s fingers return to his hole and slowly presses one inside to the first knuckle. Kraglin keeps kneading his ass with his free hand in an attempt to keep Yondu from clenching around him. It partial works. The finger inside him feels weird. Not painful, but not necessarily pleasant either.

He lets Yondu adjust to the strange new feeling. Every time he feels Yondu’s muscles relax around his finger, he pushes it further in, until it is completely buried in the blue man. Tentatively Kraglin moves the slick digit in and out of Yondu’s tight channel, meeting resistance every time a joint stretches the rim. Yondu his breath hard and heavy against his neck and the hand on his cock has stopped moving.

“Try and relax, captain,” he feels the snort as much as he hears it.

“Easy for you to say. You’re not the one with a finger up where the stars don’t shine,” Yondu says and attempts to glare at Kraglin, which is a really hard task when you are practically shivering with want.

“here, let me help,” Kraglin pats Yondu’s hand away from his cock, and before Yondu can question his intentions, he closes his hand around both his own and Yondu’s cock, squeezing their cockheads together. They both moan on unison at the sudden raw contact of naked skin. Yondu arches his back and clenches his teeth. He fists Kraglin’s uniform tightly in both hands to have something to hold himself grounded when the second finger enters.  Moving both hands at once proves to be easier than Kraglin first had anticipated. He quickly finds a rhythm that has Yondu rocking back and forth, altering between fucking Kraglin’s fist and impaling himself on the fingers inside him.

“Hmm, that’s real nice Kraggles, ” Yondu purrs and catches Kraglin in a rough kiss. All tongue and teeth. Yondu can feel him moan against his lips when he places his hand above Kraglin’s and interweaves their fingers. “it’s alright. I got this,” he assures him and bites lower lip playfully, “you just focus on getting that third finger in,” he says, no; orders as he starts to pump both his and Kraglin’s erections, mixing their pre-come with his thumb.

This is far more that Kraglin could have ever bargained for. Truth to be told he had picked the Terran song in hopes of conveying a message to Yondu. He hadn’t expected Yondu to take that message so literal. Sure, Kraglin has fantasized about this lots of times. But never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that picking Come A Little Bit Closer would lead to him whit his fingers buried in the tight blue ass.  Not that he is complaining. This is way better than the original message he had intended the song to convey. When he had picked the song among Quill’s old music, he had meant for it to be a figuratively way of saying “you don’t have to keep pushing me away.” He had wanted to tell Yondu that he shouldn’t fear letting Kraglin closer, both emotionally and physically, because Kraglin would always see Yondu as a strong leader and a great friend. He wanted to tell Yondu to stop pushing him away just because he is scared. But Yondu’s interpretation of the words is fine too obliviously.  Yondu’s groan brings Kraglin’s mind back to the present and the task at hand. He spreads both of his fingers inside Yondu in a scissoring motion to stretch the rim further.

 Most of the spit is long gone and Yondu hisses in pain when the third finger enters him. His thighs shake and his eyes are tightly shut. But he doesn’t order Kraglin to stop or slow down, therefore the first mate continues. But not without frequently checking if Yondu is still all right. He hums at the odd mixture of pleasure and pain inside him. He rests his forehead against Kraglin, mixing their breaths and pushes back against the fingers inside him. He is eager to bring forth more of that burning pleasure, which Kraglin has ignited inside him. It feels as if all the horrors and worries that have filled his mind lately are being chased away by Kraglin’s touch. For the first time in years, Yondu knows for certain that everything will work out just fine. That’s properly why he didn’t catch the words before they have left his mouth, “fuck me,” as soon as the words have left his mouth, Yondu closes his eyes and shakes his head. Maybe he really should try the whole hesitating thing once in a while, just to keep himself blurting out whatever is on his mind.

Yondu can’t believe he just said that. Kraglin seems to be thinking the same because he has stopped moving his fingers completely. It had been a heat of the moment kind of thing, therefore the longer the silences stretches on, the more Yondu finds himself getting insecure, which isn’t a feeling he is used to.  Kraglin looks at Yondu, trying to get any sort of confirmation that he really did just hear that. But he can’t get any because Yondu is now eagerly avoiding any sort of eye contact.

“Wh… What, sir?” Kraglin speaks up after several failed attempts at looking Yondu in the eye. He is really confused. Even though his dick throbs eagerly in agreement with Yondu, his mind struggles to keep up. Kraglin had thought the only fooled around just now, exploring the new parts of their… relationship? Testing its limits and durability. Sure, he hopes that he would get to both fuck and be fucked by Yondu, but he hadn’t thought that this would be the right time for it, with everything that has been going. But judging by the look on Yondu’s face, those are exactly the reason why it needs to happen.

“Do I need to repeat myself Obfonteri,” Yondu growls, annoyed at Kraglin for not immediately doing as he asks. Because the longer they wait, the more Yondu regrets the sudden outburst. For a moment, his is tempted to call the whole thing off and just go back to jerking each other off, but then Kraglin’s chocked feature melts into a warm, assuring smile as he removes his fingers from deep within Yondu, causing him to gasp at the sudden feeling of emptiness.

“No, sir,” Kraglin says in an easy tone and carefully guides Yondu’s body around, afraid Yondu will lash out if he moves too fast. Yondu doesn’t protest, only rolls his eyes because of the tender touches, but in the end, Kraglin thinks, hopes, he appreciates them. With a hand on his shoulder, Kraglin guides Yondu to stand in front of the tank, with his back towards Kraglin.

Yondu immediately puts both hands on the tank, bracing himself. He grips one of the pipes in his hand and lowers his head, waiting for Kraglin to make the next move.

Even covered by the shirt Kraglin can see each strong muscle in his arms flex and tense under the pressure. It is strange to have Yondu before him likes this, it is almost unnatural. But the way that Yondu bows his head, giving all control to Kraglin, confirms Kraglin’s suspicion that this is about so much more than simple sex.  He breaks the final barrier by stepping closer and placing a hand on the small of Yondu’s back. He strokes the skin with his thumb, carefully avoiding the long scar which sticks out under Yondu’s shirt and ends at his at the small of his back.

Yondu is delighted to hear Kraglin spit in his hand. At least his isn’t trying to go in dry. Despite that, his body still shivers involuntarily when he feels the head of Kraglin’s cock against his hole. He tenses up and waits for the pain. It doesn’t come. Kraglin doesn’t push in. Instead, he nudges the rim with his cock and taps it lightly, just as he had done with his thumb earlier. Only when Yondu relaxes again does he start to push in.

An awkward, shocked grunt escapes Yondu's mouth and he stumbles forward a bit, grasping the pipe even tighter because, fuck, this is weird and uncomfortable. He breaths through his nose, and tries his best not to clench around Kraglin, knowing that it would only make it more uncomfortable. Despite the weird stretch and the slight burn, Yondu doesn’t call it off.  He needs this for so many different reasons. He needs for Kraglin to both see and feel what Yondu never can put into words. Yondu needs to show him that whatever happened between them in the woods of Berhert is bygone and that this, whatever this is, is a new beginning. And most importantly; Yondu needs this feeling alive and to keep himself grounded in the here and now instead of drifting between the horrors of the past and the worries of the future. He needs this. He needs Kraglin.

An equally loud and shocked grunt escapes Kraglin’s mouth a second later and he quickly tries to follow Yondu’s movement forward, desperate to keep the near, to get closer, to get deeper.  He has a very hard time keeping himself from thrusting erratically because he doesn't want to hurt his friend. Everything was still too tight, too hot, too dry. But it is still real, oh so real. Kraglin lets out another grunt as he stumbles forward, reaches around and barely manages to grasp the pipe beside Yondu’s hand, holding on to it with shaky breaths as he tries to pull himself closer and closer, sinking deeper and deeper into his captain, turning this into the real deal. Before he can stop himself Kraglin leans down and places a kiss at the nape of Yondu’s neck. When Yondu doesn’t jerk away from his lips or calls it out as damn sentiment, Kraglin interprets it as an unspoken permission to continue. He mouths the skin and sucks on the pulse point, gently biting down. He grins around the flesh when Yondu groans and he pushes in just a little bit further.

They both kind of loose track of time, how long it really takes them to adjust to this new, strange situation, but when they do, it is actually quite surprising. They both let out yet another breathy and shaky shocked gasp when Kraglin finally slides inside, no matter how slowly and dragging, but then they are there, hip to hip, sweaty, shaky.

Now that his body is slowly getting used to the strange new sensation, it actually isn’t all that bad. Quite the opposite actually. Yondu close his eyes, opens his mouth and gasps once more, and maybe that is a shaky little moan, as he slowly pushes back against Kraglin. Each movement sends jolts of energy through Yondu’s entire body, and soon all that was uncomfortable has been replaced with pleasurable.

“Move, damnit,” he barks and tightens his grip on the pipe when Kraglin immediately follows the order. He grips Yondu’s shirt at the base of his spine and starts to move his hips.

Kraglin tries really hard to keep slow and careful at first. But it is hard when he is so close and Yondu feels so amazing around him. He rocks his hips slowly, meeting Yondu’s backward thrusts in a steady rhythm. It soon grows more rapid as the more animalistic part of Kraglin’s brain kick into action. Yondu’s breath hitches and he grasps Kraglins hand, squeezing hard.  It slows Kraglin down and keeps him from coming to early, something he seriously didn't want to, not so soon, not so shortly after having just started this new and incredibly intimate, intense thing.

As they both get more used to the rhythm, the easier thrusting gets, making it possible for Kraglin to thrust in even deeper that before, making Yondu’s legs shake and quiver in the process. Every now and then, if just randomly and too short to really understand it, Kraglin hits a spot inside of him that sends another hot flash of pleasure to his groin and makes him cry out every time. Which only encourages Kraglin to keep searching for the spot.

Kraglin is so close he can actually feel it build up low in his stomach, an emotion that makes him thrust more energetically by default. He reaches around Yondu and takes his leaking blue cock into his hand. Yondu gasps and bucks against him frantic, fucking into Kraglin’s fist as Kraglin’s continues to fuck him with abrupt, hectic thrusts.  His rubbing and twisting his hand around Yondu’s cock is far too sporadically and completely out of rhythm, that Yondu eventually wraps own his hand around Kraglin to help him set a satisfying rhythm.

Yondu is the first to come. He does so with a loud moan, covering both his and Kraglin’s hand. He clenches around Kraglin’s dick, driving the Xandarian almost mad. His erratic thrusting really speeds up until he suddenly starts shaking against Yondu, as he comes deep inside him. Yondu makes a face at the strange sensation, but when Kraglin bites down on his neck, undoubtedly leaving a mark, all protests are lost.

Kraglin relaxes against Yondu. He waits until they both have caught their breath before he turns Yondu’s head to the side with his hand and kisses him. Nothing hectic, just soft and sweet, like they have all the time in the universe.

“Damn sentiment,” Yondu huffs but returns the kiss nevertheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment <3

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment, it would mean the world to me <3


End file.
